


Strip Search

by dfbridgeburner, MoonWillow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Biting, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Frisking, Handcuffs, Kissing, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Rough Kissing, Roughness, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dfbridgeburner/pseuds/dfbridgeburner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonWillow/pseuds/MoonWillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane Foster comes to helicarrier to see Thor. She's flagged by security. Led to room for strip search. Enter Black Widow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Search

**Author's Note:**

> A little fun we had last summer... don't know where this would actually fit into the context of canon story... but really.... who cares!?

Jane Foster comes to helicarrier to see Thor. She's flagged by security. Led to room for strip search. Enter Black Widow.

Jane hesitates, "Is this really necessary?" She asks the beautiful leather clad redhead as she walks into the room.  
"Miss Foster, we cannot be too careful, now please take off your clothes"  
Jane reaches up and quickly begins to unbutton her shirt, the faster this is over the faster she can see Thor.  
She pauses when she notices a touch of hunger in the other woman's eye, and without hesitation her gears shift, well if I must do this, then I might as well get something out of it.  
She pulls off her shirt turning her back to the other woman, looking over her shoulder she asks, "can you help me?"

'Sure' Natasha thinks as she approaches from behind. Jane feels her breath on her neck. A shudder of anticipation shakes her body from head to toe. "You know this will be a thorough inspection. I must check you everywhere". Natasha says unhooking her bra & lighting biting her neck.

Jane's breath catches as she feels the teeth sink into her neck, a sensation she's never felt before rises in her from her lower abdomen and a moan releases from her parted lips.  
There's a moments hesitation as she realizes that shes never done this before, but a curious hunger quickly pushes any reservations aside and she gives in to this new pleasure awaiting her. Reaching around, she pulls Natasha's head deeper into her neck as the bite turns to a feverish kiss.  
Natasha's hands slide around and grab her hips, pulling her in closer to her, and Jane feels a low growl from Natasha in her neck.

Natasha spins her around & finishes undressing her. Jane moves to do same. But is stopped. "Ms.Foster if you reach for me again. I'll have to restrain you". Jane tries to speak. But a hand covers her mouth. " If you make a sound I'll have to gag you. Now submit to my examinations." Jane nods. Her body tingles with arousal. 

Jane stands alone, naked in the room for what feels like an eternity before Natasha moves toward her. "Please turn around Miss Foster" Jane does as shes told. "Now hold your arms out and spread your legs" again shes obedient.  
She closes her eyes, trying better to gauge the situation, trying to feel Natasha before she touches her.  
She feels her cool soft fingers on her ankles first " so we're really doing a search" she thinks, feeling a touch of disappointment. Natasha's hands slowly move up her legs, stopping for only a moment to squeeze her ass and continues up her stomach. Jane's breath catches as Natasha grabs both of her breasts and flicks her nipples with her thumbs, but her hands don't stay there long, they move on to under her arms and then down both of them. When Natasha's hand reach Jane's wrists she grips tight, pulling them in to the front of her body and forces Jane's naked body into her own.  
She feels first her breath, then her tongue and finally her teeth on her ear, and another moan escapes her lips as her hips rotate into Natasha's pelvis.

In 1 movement Natasha puts Jane on the floor flat on her back & straddles her. "Now Ms.Foster, please open your mouth" Jane complies. Natasha probes with 2 fingers. "Not hiding anything there" As she pulls them out Jane gives them a suck. "You're a naughty girl aren't you Ms.Foster". Natasha with one hand pinches her left nipple while taking the other in her mouth. Jane writhes in pleasure.

Jane arches her back in response to the pleasures of Natasha's mouth on her breast, feels her tongue flicking over her nipple and cannot contain another moan. Natasha looks up at Jane as she moans and with a light pop of her mouth she leaves her breast and smashes her mouth into Jane's, her tongue darting feverishly between her lips.  
Jane reaches her hand up and entwining her fingers into Natasha's hair and pulling her into her harder. Natasha growls as her tongue explores Jane's mouth, tasting her.  
Natasha suddenly pulls back, grabbing Jane's wrist once again and forcing it back to the floor. "Miss Foster, you must keep your hands to yourself, or you will be restrained, this is your final warning"  
Jane nods and watches a smirk form at the corner of Natasha's mouth. "Now, where was I?" Natasha's eyes roam over Jane's flushed flesh as she slides backwards, and kneels on the floor between Jane's spread legs. "Ah yes, here we are" she says as she runs her hands up Jane's left leg to get thigh, pushing it upward slightly, exposing the beautiful delicate pink flesh between her legs.  
Natasha bites her bottom lip and takes a deep breath, looking up at Jane's face, her eyes are closed, cheeks flushed and her lips are parted. She sees her chest rising and falling with her fast desire filled breathing. Pleased with herself, she leans forward and plants a soft kiss on her inner thigh as her fingers find the wet warmth between her legs and gently push in. When Natasha hears Jane moan and feels her hips rise to meet her hand, she pushes further in and kisses up her thigh until her mouth reaches her warm pussy.  
Jane feels Natasha's mouth teasing her, she's right there but she's not tasting her. Getting impatient she lifts her right leg and wraps it around resting her foot on Natasha's back and thrusts her hips up into Natasha's face. Natasha's face is nose deep in Jane's snatch, the warm musky smell fills her nostrils. She thrusts her tongue out and into her pussy, lapping up the taste of her, that warm sweet musky taste of her.

Jane can feel the pressure building. Natasha's rhythmic licking & probing has her on the brink. 'Only a few more seconds & then I'll come'. Jane thinks. But Natasha suddenly stops. "Ms.Foster I think you're clean." 'No' Jane thinks 'keep going'. She opens her eyes & makes to get up. " Stay right where you are" Natasha barks in a commanding voice. Jane complies as Natasha unzips & removes her suit. Jane stares in amazement at the physical specimen. "Ms.Foster you st ill can't touch with your hands & do recall youre on your final warning. But think you've been good & earned a treat". Natasha walks over. " Now take a deep breath". As she lowers herself on to Jane's face.

Jane hesitates a moment, very unfamiliar with this situation, but instinct takes over quickly as well as the desire that has been built up, and before long she's practically a pro. Her tongue exploring Natasha first slowly then more feverishly, lingering on the spots when she can feel Natasha's breath catch. Jane finds her clit and pays extra attention, Natasha grinds onto her face, lost in passion Jane doesn't realize she cannot even breathe.  
She suddenly finds herself trying to gasp for breath, but with Natasha sitting full force on her face, her strong, beautifully milky thighs tightly gripped around her ears, she finds shes unable to. A panic almost builds within her, survival takes hold and she forces her way up, gripping Natasha by the thighs and flipping her onto her back. She recalls her last warning, but at this point she doesn't care, and finds she's actually curious to see what her punishment might be.  
Before Natasha has a chance to say or do anything, Jane grabs her thighs, spreads them wide and buries her face into her pussy once again.  
When Natasha rises her hips up to her, Jane plunges her fingers deep into her, forcing a loud moan from Natasha's lips.

Jane feels Natasha's hands grip her head. But instead of pushing her away, she holds her in place. Jane licks,probes & then gently bites, feeling a shudder pass through Natasha. She made her come, but joy does not last long. "Ms.Foster you have been very bad". In one swift motion she on her belly. " Don't you dare move". In less then ten seconds, Natasha has cuffed her hands behind her back. "You ready for your punishment". Jane is scared, yet more turned on then ever

It takes a moment for Jane to realize whats just happened. She feels the weight of Natasha on her, and a hand in her hair. Natasha grabs a handful of Jane's silky brown hair and pulls her head back. "Miss Foster, you will be punished for your insolence" her other hand moves down her back to her ass, a finger slipping into her still wet pussy, teasing.  
Jane moans and pulls her head forward slightly against Natasha's hand, still full of her hair, the pain triggers a new sensation in her.  
Natasha's middle finger finds her clit, it moves in a slow circular motion as her thumb moves in and out of her. Jane raises her ass in the air allowing easier access, she can feel the pleasure rising in her again, she's so close and just as she thinks she's going to come, Natasha pulls her hand away.... a groan escapes her.  
She's about to protest when suddenly Natasha slaps her ass so hard it forces her back down to the floor. Shocked at the insane pleasure it brings her, Jane forces her ass back in the air and Natasha slaps it again, a wave of pleasure explodes through her body as orgasm hits her. She gasps and the screams as Natasha smacks her ass again forcing yet another orgasm through her body. Her body starts to shake as the waves of pleasure crash through her.  
Jane's body still quaking from orgasm. Natasha yanks her by hair into a kneeling position. "Ms.Foster you seem to be enjoying this" she say with a smirk. Jane makes to respond. But remembers no talking rule & just nods. "Good girl. Hate to gag that pretty mouth. When it can do such wonderful things." Natasha releases her hair & circles around in front of her. "Would you like to earn the right to eat me out again" Jane nods. Her body still shaking. "Do you trust me? Ms.Foster". Jane shakes her head 'no'. "Good, I wouldn't trust me either". As Natasha wraps her hand around Jane's throat her other hand grabs her roughly between the legs. Jane first feels two fingers thrust inside her, her hips rise up to meet Natasha's hand, then she feels more pressure, and a little pain as she feels more fingers work into her. Natasha isnt being gentle, theres pain, but Jane likes it, she cannot believe she likes it, but she does. Theres a slight burning as she feels more of Natasha's fingers in her, and in a sudden thrust she feels her entire fist inside her. She wants to scream, the pain mixed with intense pleasure, but Natasha's other hand is firm around her throat, and she barely is able to breath, let alone make any sound.  
Natasha pauses a moment, it didn't take her as long as she thought to get her fist inside Jane, her body must've wanted this. Jane's body is frozen, Natasha sees a look of pain on her face, but lust in her eyes. Slowly Jane's hips begin to move, pumping up and down on Natasha's hand, forcing her deeper in. Natasha smirks, 'thatta girl'.  
She allows Jane to move in this manner, letting her take control of her pleasure, but only for a moment. Natasha pulls out of Jane and releases her neck at the same time. Jane releases a loud groan of aggrivation at the empty feeling she now has.  
Natasha grabs her shoulder and flips her to her back. "Very good Miss Foster, now you may have your reward." Natasha swings her leg over Jane's head and sits down, covering her pretty mouth with her wet pussy and grinds down into her, she cannot help but moan as Jane's tongue immediately goes to work, lapping up her sweet salty juices. Natasha can feel Janes nose pressing softly against her tight puckered ass, and she rocks backward, grinding down to increase the pressure. Jane shakes her head into her and Natasha moans loudly, a shudder passing through her body as she comes.  
Natasha lays forward running her arms down the length of Natashas body and grabs the back of her thighs pulling them up over her head as she rocks back to grind her pussy back into Jane's eager mouth. Jane's tongue has continued its glorious rhythm, and Natasha makes to match it as she plunges her face into Jane's hot pink snatch.  
Jane doesn't panic this time, lost in the paradise between Natasha's thighs & feeling the pleasure of submission. She no longer cares that she can barely breathe. Natasha feels Jane pick up speed & matches pace. They're on the cusp & in the next moment over. They come together, their bodies quaking in unison. Natasha rolls off & let's Jane breathe, both shake from the pleasure.  
Natasha looks down at Jane. She licks her juices from Jane's lips. "I do taste good. Don't I Ms.Foster". Jane nods. Natasha pulls a key from thin air. " Think its time to let you touch " she says with a smirk. "But you still can't talk. But think I've been bad & you can certainty teach me a lesson". Jane grins & thinks of what's to come. 

The grin on Jane's face doesn't fade as Natasha pulls her to standing and she feels the cuffs release her wrists. The cuffs fall to the floor with a thud, Natasha runs her hands up Janes arms to her shoulders, and turns her into her, leaning in and taking her mouth into hers. Natasha pushes her tongue into Janes mouth, pulling a long moan from her lungs.  
Jane's hands reach up to Natasha's hips, pulling her into her body. Her body feels so good pressed against her, and this time its Natasha who moans. Jane grins against her lips, and then takes her bottom lip into her teeth and bites down, another moan escapes Natasha and her eyes fly open, looking into Jane's, and a smile pulls her lips.  
"Very good Miss Foster, I'm ready for my lesson"  
That's all Jane needs, she pushes Natasha backward toward the wall. Before Natasha has time to realize whats happening Jane scoops up the cuffs and is pressing her body and lips back into her. Jane uses her free hand to run down the length of Natasha's left arm, grabs her wrist and raises it abover her head, her mouth never leaving Natasha's swollen lips.  
She lifts her eyes to scan the wall, its there somewhere, she noticed it earlier, a ring on the wall, that she can only assume is for restraining those unwilling to succumb to the strip searches. A grin spreads across her lips when she sees it, and she nips at Natasha's mouth again as she pushes her body a little further down the wall. Jane snaps one cuff to Natashas wrist while still holding the other abover her head, quickly she pulls it up to meet the other, and threads the cuffs through the ring, and cuffing her other wrist.  
Jane takes a step back, admiring her work. The ring on the wall is barely two inches above her head, but Natasha still can barely move.  
"Very clever Miss Foster. But now that you've got me hanging here, whatever do you intend to do to me?"  
Natasha watches Jane scan the room again, she knows what shes looking for. Theres a hidden cabinet in the wall, occasinally cavity searches are required. Natasha notices the smirk in Janes face as she spots it. Natasha bites down in her lip and winces, it still stings from Janes bite earlier. She likes the way Jane thinks, she presses her thighs together and rotates back pressing her ass onto the wall, moaning with anticiption as Jane retrieves the lube from the cabinent and turns back toward her.  
Jane licks her lips, longing to taste Natasha again, shes playing with the small bottle of lube she found. She presses her body into Natasha, her hand sliding between her legs.  
Natasha's body responds immediately, her hips moving to meet Janes hand. Jane nuzzles into her neck, licking the sweet sweat, moving down to her collar bone, using her tongue and teeth, licking, kissing and nipping her way down, taking a moment to enjoy her beautiful breasts, licking and sucking her nipples until Natasha moans again. Jane continues south, her lips dancing across her stomach, down to her hip bones, where she bares her teeth and bites, she hears a sharp inhale from above and she bites harder, almost breaking the skin. Natasha pulls back from her mouth as far as she can before she feels the cold wall on her ass again. Jane runs her hands up her body from her thighs to her waist, gripping her tight and flipping her around, pushing her into the wall, her left hand going to the crease in her ass and pushing in to find the warm tight hole, gently teasing.  
Natasha pushes out to meet Janes hand and groans when she feels the cool slick lube trickle down her ass. She actually lets out a cry of pleasure when she feels Jane's lube slicked finger slip into her ass for the first time .  
Natasha didn't think the pretty scientist had it in her, but some times you can find a freak in strange clothing. She can feel Jane's finger make a circle in her ass. Teasing her. Then its gone. Natasha goes to speak, but a sharp slap to her ass stuns her silent and is quickly followed by several more. Natasha can't see but her ass is beat red, she feels more lube run down her crack. Then pressure as two fingers are thrust inside. "Ms.Foster I didn't think my lesson would be this intense" Natasha says with genuine surprise. "Please keep going" with hunger in her voice. Jane complies, sticking her head between Natasha's thighs she laps at her pussy with her tongue as she spreads her ass & plunges her hand inside. Natasha screams as intense orgasm claims her. But Jane does not relent, she continues to lick well pumping her fist in Natasha's ass. Forcing orgasm after orgasm through her body.  
Natasha’s body goes limp, her knees giving out as she crumples on top of Jane, hanging by her wrists from the wall. Jane smiles, her face covered in Natasha’s sweet juices. She plants a soft kiss on Natasha’s thigh as she pulls her hand from her, and Natasha winces. Gently Jane turns her around and finds the key on the floor, she unlocks the cuffs and Natasha falls the rest of the way to the floor, her body still trembling with pleasure. Once again Jane’s eyes are scanning the room, she hears a soft noise come from Natasha and leans in to listen. “It’s over by the cabinet” Natasha says, her voice ragged from her screams of pleasure just moments ago. Jane walks over and sees a small white button on the wall and she presses it. A door opens to reveal a wash basin. She grabs a couple of cloths and wets them. She returns to Natasha and gently cleans her up, before returning to the basin to clean herself.

By the time Jane has finished, Natasha is up and fully dressed. Jane is slightly saddened, knowing that their time together here has come to an end. She walks over to where her clothes are on the floor and gets dressed. There are no words between them, just soft knowing smiles. Jane walks over and picks up the cuffs and key and turns to hand them to Natasha. “Thank you Miss Foster. You may proceed onto the ship now, Thor will be waiting for you” Jane nods and turns to the door, she pauses and turns back toward Natasha, she opens her mouth and just as she is about to speak the door behind her crashes open.

“Jane!” Thor cries out. “There you are what took you so long?” He looks at her then to Natasha. “Agent Romanoff, is everything alright?”

Natasha smirks, “Oh Yes, you’ve got a hell of a girl here Thor.” She reaches out and touches Jane’s shoulder. “Miss Foster” she says as she walks past and out the door.

Thor gives Jane a quizzical look, Jane just smiles and rises up on her toes to kiss him. He grabs her by the waist, pulling her up into him, Jane’s tongue pushes its way into his mouth, eagerly exploring, and it isn’t long before she feels his dick pressing into her thigh and he’s groaning into her mouth. She smiles, here we go again, she thinks as he whisks her away down the hall heading straight for his bunk.

 

The monitor flicks to black once the room is empty. Tony hears a soft moan from beside him, he turns to see Steve’s face flushed, and a bulge in his pants. Tony smiles, licking his lips “Would you like me to help you with that?” He asks reaching over and touching his thigh.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't tag Steve & Tony in relationships, because I wanted that little bit to be a surprise. Hope ya'll like it!


End file.
